JLATitans Unresolved Issues
by Shanethewritter
Summary: Since Nu52 eliminated any possibilities of Zatanna and Raven resolving an issue since the latter's debut. I decided to do it myself. For those who don't know. The Wolfman/Perez era Titans started because Zatanna refused to let the JLA help Raven stop Trigon. So she with the help of Robin formed the Titans. This is an issue long overdue.


The following takes place before the crappy Nu52 continuity so if anyone is expecting anything related to 52 at all, you're in the wrong place get out.

JLA Watchtower lunchroom. 12:00 PM. It was a rather quiet day, as many of the heroes have either been occupying their respective cities while the remaining ones, either backed them up or went home to rest. It was literally a time when both Hero and Villain were having the day off. Even Joker didn't feel like doing anything. The only people around were the Core members of the JLA: Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Zatanna Zatara. As well as the core members of their affiliate sub group, the Teen Titans. Though seeing as they have grown up they are called the Titans: Dick Grayson aka Nightwing, Donna Troy aka Troia, Koriand'r aka Starfire, Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy formerly of the doom patrol, Victor Stone aka Cyborg, Roy Harper aka Red Arrow, Garth aka Tempest 1, Conner Kent aka Superboy and Rachel Roth aka Raven. Each one had their own table no different than two cliques at a local highschool and rarely interacted with one and other. In Bat's and Nightwing's case, it was simply a classic awkward father son at work thing. They treat their work and private lives seperate. As Batman and Nightwing, they are crime fighters with different ideolgies and often butt heads due to them. A trait that caused Nightwing to quit his former position as Robin the Boy Wonder. Superman and Superboy are a different story, both are nice guys all around, however neither side can get over the fact that Kon-El shares half his traits with Superman's worst enemy and former friend, Alexander "Lex" Luthor. That and Supes can't decide whether or not he should be a father figure or a brother figure to his clone. However the biggest issue is Zatanna and Raven. Their issues have been long overdue and never even had a chance to sort themselves out unlike most of the league and titans. Something both sides have picked up on. It doesn't help that neither one of them, won't stop staring each other down. The silence was broken by Nightwing, who purposefully slurped his coffee as a means of getting attention. Raven drops her stare looking at Nightwing with a bit of concern. "Something the matter Raven." he asks after quietly drinking down the rest of it. "A lot of things Richard." She says. "Even now after I managed to understand the emotions I was robbed of as a child there are still a few things new to me. Things that even Kori wouldn't be able to help me out with. I understand the basics such as anger, love and so on. But then there's the sub ones, the ones that split from those." Nightwing nodded. "You feel one of those sub ones, but you can't describe what it is." Raven's eyes widened in surprise. "You never cease to amaze me Richard." She said. "I feel no sense of psychic or even a supernartural level of empathy on you, yet you know how I feel without even trying to read me. Yes. As you know we started the Titans up again, in order to combat Trigon in the 80s. And even though we defeated him, even though we are on the same level. Hell even better we can practically be trusted should the JLA fall in some point or another. Yet I can't seem to forget the means that almost stopped us." She stopped, not wanting to say more. Nightwing couldn't help but smirk, almost like his inner Robin was showing again. "You got a grudge against Zatanna don't you?" He asked. "Yes." She responded. "Is that normal?" Nightwing chuckled a bit. "Rachel, that's the most normal you have been so far. Even if it's among friends and heroes, it's perfectly normal to have issues that have been left unresolved. I mean look at me for example. I made a name for myself in another city and both Batman and the villains still see me as Always getting kidnapped kid sidekick, Robin." "How do you cope with it?" She asked. To which Nightwing smiled and said. "Well you're issues are a lot deeper than mine, but the first step is to sort them out with the person you have issues with. Talk to Zatanna, let her know exactly why you're upset. If you're worried about being alone. We're here for you." "That's right." Starfire interjected. "Until I learned Earth's languages you were the only person that could understand me without having to speak Tamaranian. The least we could do is back you up." "Ya witch." Said Cyborg. "If not for you, I wouldn't have been able to reconcile with my dad. Something I don't regret anymore, despite my issues with this body." "The point is Rae." Beast boy jumped in. "If this becomes a verbal version of The Technis issue, you have us with you whether your resolution works out the way you want to or not." Raven smiled, a smile that rarely occurs, but doesn't scare the Titans in the least. "Ok I'll do it." She said before walking to a table that was between the two groups.

Zatanna looked on curiously as Raven said the table. "Now what's going on with her?" She asks. Batman slurps his own coffee loudly to get her attention. It seems the Batfamily has a habit of doing this as equal as Quint from Jaws scratching a chalkboard. "If you are thinking I should go talk to her Bruce, you are out of your mind." She spat. "That's an understatment." Superman stated. "Besides he's right, you two do have a lot of issues to sort out. After all if not for you there wouldn't have been an 80s Teen Titans." "Christ he didn't even say a word and he's able to get his point across." Zatanna stated. "Look, just talk to her." Batman then said. "You two would be able to work better together if you got this out of the way." She sighed. "Fine, but if this turns into another Technis, I won't be held responsible."

Zatanna approached the table, staring at her with the same content that Raven has to her. They both sit on the long ends of the table, insistent on distancing one and other. There was so much tension between the two, that their auras were practically showing, Raven's Soul Self and Zatana's magical aura respectively. "So." Zatanna said "How's Daddy." Raven's aura intensified before calming "Doing fine." She says "After all Limbo has so much possiblities. Admitedly he's doing much better than John." Zatanna tightened her fists a bit. "Remind me which one of our fathers is the Devil again?" She spat. Raven smirked abit. "Funny how things turned out, my dad is practically Satan and yet yours is the one ruling in hell." "What's this really about Roth?" Zatanna asked. "Are you still bitter that we refused your help? Or the fact that I caught you toying with Wally's emotions." "Like you're one to talk about mind and emotion manipulating." She spat back. "I'm surprised Bruce let you within 10 feet of him after what you did. Or did you do it again to repair your childhood friendship." Zatanna gets up from the table not saying a word moving up to Raven's spot and with an open palm, slaps her on the left side of her face before returning to her seat. This action didn't seem to phase Raven even though there was a mark to show for it. "At least I worked my way up to the Justice League." She said. "You, Vic and Kori are only here because of Dick." Kori and Victor were about to get up, but Nightwing signalled them both to stand down, to which they did. "If you consider, making your friends afraid you were gonna wipe their minds next work. Then you are doing a bang up job so far." Raven smirked, knowing that she got under Zatanna's skin due to that slap. The League were at a loss for words from that one. Zatanna seemed like she was about to blow, but she kept calm and started talking. "Well you seem to be the expert on fear, since you can't even feel emotions without your darkside going into overdrive. Or maybe you never had emotions to begin with. I sense the evil in you, it's why I refused to help you in the first place. For all we know you could be planning your dad's second coming. Like father like daughter." Raven in a manner similar to Zatanna, walks up to her, only instead of an open palm, she punches Zatanna with a closed fist sending her wobbling off the chair before returnning to her. "Funny." She said "You sense the evil but can never pin point the source of it. There's a fine line between someone who's naturally evil and someone who's had evil influenced on them. Something, your group should know about. That evil you sensed off me, was the same one that manipulated your entire team into thinking those wizards, were trying to destroy earth, when they were just doing what they can to prolong this modern armageddon. And it worked so well, that you yourself turned half my team...scratch that, my friends against me. And yet you never sensed that." "Now you listen here Roth..." Zatana was about to say, before being cut off. Both figuritively and literally with Raven using her soul self to seal her mouth shut. "No you listen Zatara, you think you had it so rough because you lost your daddy to the worse place imaginable. I wasn't even born yet and I have always gotten the short end of the stick. My mother was a suicidal teenager, the monks that vowed to protect me tried to kill me at the drop of a hat, then banished me when I sought outside help. My father has controlled me countless amounts of times, I died more times than Superman, was nearly betrothed to a disgusting cult leader who had brief control over his own country, I've lost my mother and one of my closest friends and to top it off I was robbed of my half human right to feel even the most basic emotions. And yet despite all that, I still strive to do good and even make up for many of the evils Trigon committed. What was your contributions to the name of peace and Justice? You used your magic for personal gain, turned your entire team paranoid of your powers and to top it off inspired Batman here to make contingency plans that are at risk of breaking his one rule. You are in no position to judge me and the very least you could do is apologize for the personal hell you put me and my friends in through your actions alone." She let Zatanna go making her get up. Tears were flooding Zatanna's eyes as she sat back down. "You coulda done that at anytime." Zatanna said shaking a bit. Raven feeling slightly guilty from it nodded. "Ya." She said. "Funny how I don't need words to cast my spells yet simply taping your mouth shut would stop you. " Zatanna chuckled a bit. "Ya that has gotten me into trouble a few times. Look I'm sorry, for everything you went through, I would have done this sooner, but I never fully understood what you were going through. When I started out, the world just seemed so black and white. Good was good, evil was evil. So when I see or sense it, it's fully cemented at least to me. I was just too full of my own pride to admit that you were more than just the devil's daugher." Raven smiled saying. "I'm sorry too, despite what I said, I know you had a loving father. I wish I was that lucky even if it was for a brief moment." She walked back up to Zatanna reaching her hand out. "Friends?" She asked. Zatanna flinched, thinking Raven was gonna punch her again, but she accepted her hand and shook it. "Friends." she responded back. "You may want some ice for that." Raven said letting go of her hand, Zatanna smirked a bit. "Come on, Rachel you didn't hit me that..." As she was talking she heard a crackle from with in her mouth "...hard." They both returned to their respective tables, with Raven keeping her smile as she sat with Nightwing and Beast Boy. "You were right, sometimes you need to sort out your issues." She said as she went drinking her tea. Zatanna sat down a little bitter. "That bitch took out one of my teeth!" She said before she smiled a bit. "Well played Raven."

Something miraculous happened later on, both teams, The Justice League and The Titans moved away from their tables and sat in the middle one. Eating lunch and chatting amongst themselves as one.


End file.
